Algo contigo
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Tras la evidencia de una infidelidad, Naruto queda devastado y busca un amigo en Itachi, la única persona a quien considera un amigo. Él se debate entre el amor que siente por Naruto y el cariño fraternal que lo ata a Sasuke.  AU, YAOI.
1. Engaño

**Cláusula de propiedad intelectual extendida:**Los personajes a los que prostituyo de manera constante no son míos, son de Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:**Esta historia es yaoi, léase, maneja temáticas hombrexhombre. Si no le gusta esta clase de historias, le recomiendo que se abstenga de continuar. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo contigo<strong>

Memorias de un secreto

.

**Capítulo 1. Engaño**

**.**

— ¡Y fue entonces que lo vi, maldita sea!

Itachi elevó la mano en dirección a la barra del bar para pedir la cuenta, mientras rebuscaba, con la otra, los pañuelos desechables que tenía guardados en alguno de sus bolsillos. Por suerte, los traía consigo siempre, aunque fuera más por hábito que por necesidad. Sacó uno del empaque plástico y se lo tendió al rubio.

Naruto era un mar de lágrimas, un mar de lágrimas más ebrio que una cuba.

—¿Quieres que yo hable con él, que lo haga entrar en razón? —preguntó, intentando mostrar condescendencia, sin lograrlo realmente. Si había de ser sincero, lo último que quería en ese momento era ver a Sasuke.

El rubio meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro, con torpeza, mientras hacía el amago de reprimir el llanto. Por supuesto, no le salió nada bien y terminó emitiendo un sonido parecido al de un animal herido, envuelto en lágrimas furiosas. Estaba total y absolutamente devastado en ese momento, con su justa razón. Lo que le había ocurrido no era nada fácil de asimilar, menos para alguien como él, tan noble que no sabía ver lo complicado de su propio universo.

—¡Ese cabrón, cerdo, ninfómano, ¿qué se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera y salirse con la suya? Me las pagará, merece que lo castren y que lo exhiban en la Universidad T. *

Itachi crispó discretamente los puños, intentando reprimirse a sí mismo de hacer algo impulsivo e impropio de él, pero le estaba resultando verdaderamente complicado controlarse en esa ocasión. La sola imagen de Naruto llorando, lo devastado que se encontraba, su semblante de desesperación y desengaño… toda la visión de él lo alteraba muchísimo, lo hacía desear protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso si eso implicaba tener fricciones con el imbécil insensible de su hermano menor.

Respiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de serenidad. Nada ganaría con hacer uso de la violencia, ni con despotricar contra Sasuke; por el contrario, eso sólo dificultaría más la—ya muy delicada— situación.

.

.

.

—Es que, no entiendo, ¿por qué me engañó, qué está mal conmigo? Yo lo amo tanto… Seguro es porque yo no soy lo suficientemente hombre, soy un miserable despojo de…

—Naruto, sé sensato. Es claro que no hay nada malo contigo—interrumpió el más alto los berridos alterados y fútiles del trigueño. Conducía, pero no prestaba atención más que a su copiloto y a su diatriba alcohólica—. Es claro que el problema lo tiene él.

—Sí, es un miserable cretino, bueno para nada, despojo de ser humano, cabrón, malvado, asqueroso idiota…

De aquello estaba seguro. Sasuke era un verdadero cretino por haberle sido infiel a Naruto…y ¡era un puto cínico por haberlo hecho en su propia cama, con Gaara! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando, si es que lo había hecho? ¿Por qué, entre todas las personas del universo, había elegido a ese pelirrojo desquiciado, psicótico y degenerado para follárselo en la casa que compartía con Naruto? Bueno, esa última pregunta tenía una respuesta de lo más evidente, pero a la cual no le gustaba evocar.

Estaba más que furioso, aunque su rostro no reflejara más que un poco de aprehensión. Muchísimas cosas revoloteaban por su cabeza y todo convergía en un deseo que, incluso en esos momentos, se esforzaba por reprimir. No era pertinente ir con Sasuke para reclamarle nada, ¿qué solucionaría con ello? Las cosas ya estaban hechas y no habría vuelta atrás.

Intentó serenarse. Primero llevaría a Naruto a su apartamento, lo acomodaría y dejaría que descansara. Había sido un día muy duro y necesitaba dormir. Ya después haría lo que considerara mejor.

—¿Por qué, Itachi, por qué?— el pobre chico estaba tan alterado que le dieron deseos de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, cual niño pequeño, y decirle que todo era una pesadilla. Pero comprendía eso no era posible, se sintió verdaderamente impotente.

—No sé, Naruto, no sé— fue lo único que pudo repetir, casi en un susurro.

—Espero que le dé SIDA, o impotencia sexual, ¡que no se le vuelva a parar nunca más! Y que se le haga chiquito…

El llanto crudo y desesperado del otro lo descontrolaba bastante, era abrumadoramente triste escucharlo y su mente ya tenía demasiada carga como para todavía añadir una miseria adicional. Si Itachi Uchiha hubiese sido más egoísta, o hubiese amado menos a Naruto Uzumaki, habría dado la vida por no tener que estar en ese auto en aquel momento. Pero, para desgracia suya, ni era egoísta ni había nadie en este universo— salvo la odiosa excepción de su hermano—a quien quisiera con más intensidad.

…

Frunció la nariz y optó por concentrarse en la carretera que tenía frente a él, incluso si eso significaba dejar de entender al trigueño (que, por otro lado, no hacía más que llorar copiosamente mientras se recriminaba cosas que nada tenían que ver) y sumergirse en el hervidero de pensamientos y de remordimientos que era su cabeza.

Era injusto que a una persona tan buena como Naruto le pasara lo que le había sucedido, pero era insoportablemente doloroso saber que el causante de sus lágrimas era su hermano, sangre de su sangre. Golpeó el volante con la palma abierta y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle creído a Sasuke cuando le prometió que no lastimaría a Naruto. No debió haberle cedido su lugar a él, debió haber acatado su enamoramiento en vez de cederlo… Pero le había parecido una idea tan sensata en aquel momento, la salvación de la persona que más amaba a costa de su sacrificio.

—Mierda— masculló, más para sí mismo que para el Uzumaki que, por otro lado, no le ponía atención. Un agujero se le abrió en la boca del estómago, rezumando ira y culpa: Si tan sólo él hubiese amado menos a Sasuke, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Para empezar, no habría recibido la llamada desesperada del Uzumaki ahogado en alcohol pidiéndole que lo escuchara, refiriéndose a él como "su único amigo", el único que lo escucharía y lo aconsejaría.

Procuró conservar la ecuanimidad en la medida de lo posible, por lo menos de cara a su acompañante. No se atrevía a colmarle más el plato, pero tampoco podía desentenderse de todo. Su hermano había herido al chico en lo más profundo de su ser y ahora él tenía que hacerse responsable, además, no se sentía cómodo con la alternativa de dejarlo en un hotel. Y era evidente que no podía llevarlo de vuelta al apartamento que compartía con Sasuke.

—Naruto— habló, con un tono seco—, te quedarás conmigo por esta noche.

El aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza, mirando enajenado por la ventana, recordando, quizás, el episodio de aquella tarde. Tenía los ojos hinchados, rojizos y empañados con la sombra del desengaño. Musitaba para sí mismo insultos variopintos para su hermano, se los tenía bien merecidos.

No se volvieron a dirigir la palabra en todo el trayecto. Cada cual estaba sumido en sus propios pantanos, peleando con sus demonios internos que no los dejarían en paz. La tristeza avasalladora y la decepción corrosiva no hacían más que dar la sensación de un ambiente tenso, que sólo sumaba al estrés de ambos.

.

.

.

Le costó trabajo llevar al Uzumaki hasta el elevador del edificio donde vivía, incluso con la ayuda del portero. El chico, entre ofensas, insultos, despechos y alcohol, se había quedado profundamente dormido en el auto, poco antes de llegar a su destino. Lo subió, casi en estado de bulto, hasta el pent-house y lo dejó en el dormitorio.

Una vez ahí, se quedó considerando las cosas unos momentos. No podía dejarlo como estaba, con ropa que olía a tabaco y alcohol. Aparentemente, la decisión estaba tomada, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en cualquier cosa, no se sentía capaz de desvestirlo si estaba totalmente consciente de la situación. Además, no sería propio, sería casi como ultrajarlo.

Le levantó la camisa y le desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón. Podía sentir su cuerpo, el torso que se hinchaba con cada respiración, la nívea piel que poseía una tersura y un aroma que lo encantaban. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, pudo sentir cómo su miembro se empezaba a despertar dentro de su bragueta, incontenible, pero se reprendió a sí mismo.

—No es el momento, Itachi, por todos los cielos...

Terminó su labor y dejó al rubio arropado en la cama. Al lado, colocó un vaso con agua y el cesto de la basura, en caso de que no alcanzara a llegar al baño. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho en aquel momento, debido a la familiaridad con la que había realizado ese ritual antes. Cuando Sasuke salía con sus compañeros del liceo, incluido Gaara, regresaba con más niveles de alcohol que el sake mismo...

—"_Sasuke"_ —fue su único pensamiento, acompañado de un suspiro fatigado.

Habían pasado las horas y sus demonios le estaban susurrando miles de cosas al oído. Seguía muy molesto, muy dolido, muy preocupado y, ante todo, se sentía muy impotente. Era como si dos mundos, con los que al fin había creído vivir en paz, hubieran colisionado de pronto en su ser. Se reían de él por haber creído que toda diferencia estaba conciliada, que después del sacrificio que había hecho todo empezaría a marchar bien.

Pero estaba equivocado. Había sido su sacrificio, su elección, pero ¿para qué?

Sintió la ira recrudecerse dentro de él y supo que aquella noche no podría terminar sin prestarle una visita a su hermano menor. Quería entender sus motivos, aunque tampoco se le antojaban un gran secreto, es más, sabía que lo que lo había impulsado a hacer eso tenía nombre y apellido: Sabaku no Gaara, pero por lo menos quería escucharlo de viva voz.

.

.

.

—Sasuke— tocó la puerta del apartamento de su hermano. Miró el reloj, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana—Sasuke, abre.

Escuchó los pasos arrastrados desde el otro lado de la puerta y pudo adivinar los movimientos cargados de pereza que tiene quien recién ha despertado. Se impacientó.

La puerta se abrió con un sutil movimiento, dejando ver a su hermano con calzoncillos y cara de estar de mal humor. Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Itachi, ¿qué demonios quieres a esta hora? — habló el menor, abriendo un poco la puerta para pararse en el umbral.

—Tú dímelo— contestó el otro, firme. Sinceramente, en aquel momento estaba tan dividido entre el dolor y el enojo que le costó mantener el temple, pero hizo acopio de toda su voluntad y lo consiguió.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, sin decir nada, en una pose demasiado retadora como para ser pasada por alto. Itachi no planeaba lidiar con eso, su hermano ya no era el adolescente impertinente y le irritaba que actuara sorprendido en vez de actuar como el hombre de veinticinco años que era.

—¿De verdad no sabes?

El agujero en el estómago de Itachi, donde guardaba toda su rabia, se estaba abriendo inexorablemente. Adoraba a su hermano, pero le sacaba de quicio que fingiera demencia cada vez que hacía algo mezquino, y si a eso le sumaba que estaba verdaderamente furioso por la que se había mandado en esa ocasión… ¿Por qué demonios había roto su promesa? ¿Por qué había decidido regresar con la zorra disfuncional que tenía como ex-pareja en vez de serle fiel a quien más lo había querido—para su miseria y congoja—? ¿Acaso creía que era un juego?

No entendía a Sasuke y eso lo frustraba demasiado. Las cosas eran demasiado delicadas como para pretender comprender algo más, para guardar las formas… Y más cuando en ese mal habido momento sus músculos, contra su voluntad, yacían tensos.

—¿Cómo hiciste que el portero te dejara entrar? — el más pequeño se frotó el ojo para quitarse una lagaña.

—¡Joder contigo! No es posible que después de lo que hiciste hoy, creas que vengo a tomar el té y a jugar dominó— la frialdad casi glaciar con que el mayor hizo ese comentario no fue sino el reflejo de lo enfadado que estaba—. ¿Qué fue lo que te orilló a traer aquí a otro hombre, estás loco o sólo disfrutas el sufrimiento ajeno?

Dio un paso adelante y entró de lleno en el lobby. Sasuke se apartó, con mala cara, mientras le lanzaba una mirada que podría haber generado un incendio. Ambos estaban a la defensiva, y eso no era nada bueno. En especial cuando la estancia ofrecía la vista de una maleta abierta y prendas botadas. Ropa que, dicho sea de paso, no pertenecía a Naruto.

—No me digas que ya lo trajiste a vivir contigo— apretó los puños tanto que sintió el hormigueo en los dedos. Aspiró profundo, para no darle a su hermano el golpe que se merecía. Eso era el colmo de la desfachatez… No conforme con la estupidez que se había mandado, había tomado la determinación de meter a vivir a otro hombre con él el mismo día que su novio lo había atrapado _in fraganti _ mientras Gaara le hacía una mamada.

Sasuke se sintió atacado por la pregunta y se puso más intransigente de lo que solía ser por lo habitual:

—Eso es asunto mío, ¿no?

Itachi no podía creer la respuesta tan mediocre que le acababa de dar el más joven. ¿En verdad su hermano estaría perdiendo la razón? Claro, seguramente el psicótico de Gaara le había dicho algo al respecto. O tal vez fuera él mismo, demostrando que toda su decencia se había ido por el drenaje.

—No, si afecta a Naruto…—habló con dificultad el de coleta. Tenía la garganta cerrada por el coraje, ¿de verdad Sasuke no comprendía que las personas no eran un juguete? Él le había dicho claramente lo especial que era Naruto para él, le había pedido que lo tratara bien y, ahora, a la primera de cambio, le rompía el corazón.

¿Qué estaba pasando con el niño dulce que había sido? Él, Itachi, había renunciado a todo con tal de verlo feliz. Le daba asco creer que había estado siempre al lado de alguien así de mezquino. ¡Qué sentimiento tan terrible, la repulsión!

—Ah, eso— el gesto displicente de Sasuke—. Pues, era especial para ti ¿no? Ya te lo puedes quedar…

No supo cómo, pero perdió el control de sí. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de su puño impactando fuertemente en la mejilla del más joven. Estaba furioso, quería golpearlo hasta tirarle todos y cada uno de los dientes, hasta hacerlo pagar por la mezquindad que había cometido y por el egoísmo de todas sus acciones.

—Eres un puto egoísta, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me decepcionas…

Se giró y salió del lugar con parsimonia, no podía mostrarle lo afectado que estaba por sus punzocortantes palabras. Necesitaba despejarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de meditar qué haría, qué había pasado. Estaba confundido, muy enojado y al mismo tiempo anonadado por la respuesta de su hermano, que le parecía más de imbéciles _hijosdeputa_ que de cualquier persona con condición mental. En esos momento le costaba creer, siquiera, que momentos antes había pensado en poder entender sus motivos… en justificarlo, poniendo de pretexto al taheño.

Se sentía asqueado por la actitud soberbia y altanera que había tomado Sasuke, al tiempo que se sentía culpable por haberlo golpeado. Él nunca antes había puesto un dedo sobre su hermano, incluso cuando se lo ganaba a pulso. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, esta vez había cruzado la línea: Había afectado a la única otra persona en el mundo a quien amaba, Naruto.

Se lo tenía merecido. Era, si bien no la manera en la que quería que fueran las cosas, la única que Sasuke había mantenido viable. ¡Cómo se le ocurría contestarle así, después de haber lastimado tan profundamente al Uzumaki!

Entró en el auto y comenzó a conducir como maniático. Necesitaba poner su cabeza en orden: No iba a permitir que Naruto sufriera por las imbecilidades y caprichos de su hermano, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo a él. Ante todo, era su familia, era el hombre al que más quería desde siempre.

Hizo un intento por comprenderlo, por saber cómo era su patológico proceso mental, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Era todavía demasiado pronto: estaba tan enojado que no podía pensar con claridad, y le dolía mucho ver que la persona por la que había sacrificado todo no era más que un egoísta megalómano… ¿En qué parte del camino había errado?

…

Su mente viajó hasta un punto de la vida, lejano ya, en donde Sasuke había estado con el pelirrojo. No era algo en lo que le gustara pensar, pero ya se le antojaba imposible.

_Sasuke siempre había disfrutado la soledad, el ser un individuo alejado de los demás era de los pocos placeres que no se veían mermados con el transcurso de los años. Siempre él, sólo él. Tenía colegas en el instituto, por supuesto, pero nadie lo suficientemente cercano como para tratarlo como un igual. Itachi entendía la situación a medias, finalmente él también era un ente errante que mantenía una distancia prudente del resto (salvo de unas cuantas personas), pero no terminaba de gustarle ese aire soberbio que trasminaba su hermano…_

_Pero un día todo cambió. No fue por un desastre natural, ni por la muerte de su padre, ni por un acto de fe. Es más, en aquel momento nadie sabía qué era lo que había obrado una transformación instantánea en Sasuke. Su madre trató de hacerlo hablar, con sus métodos y sus mimos, e Itachi empezó a hacer lo propio mediante silenciosa camaradería, pero de los labios de su hermano nadie arrancó una palabra. _

_No fue sino hasta tiempo después, cuando poco quedaba del recuerdo del Sasuke agresivo y huraño, que un pelirrojo se personó en la casa Uchiha: Sabaku no Gaara, un joven de ascendencia hindú y nacionalizado japonés, heredero de la tercera parte de una de las empresas textiles más importantes de la zona de Cachemira...Y el novio de su hermano._

_Al principio el golpe asestado fue brutal pero silencioso, implosivo. Mikoto había albergado las esperanzas de que su hijo menor pudiese darle nietos (Itachi nunca le había ocultado su gusto por los hombres), y ahora todo eso se había venido abajo, pero no lloró ni hizo un escándalo, sino que miró con condescendencia a su hijo e invitó una taza de té a su nuevo yerno. Itachi se mantuvo callado, pensativo, herido por la falta de confianza de Sasuke; mantuvo la mirada fija en el taheño, como deseando que se desvaneciera y le devolviera a su hermano. Nada más. _

_Con los meses, Sasuke empezó a estar constantemente con su pareja, hasta que las cosas llegaron a un nivel enfermizo en el cual ninguno de los dos deseaba estar separado del otro. El moreno alegaba que sólo con Gaara se sentía complementado, que sólo con él podía hablar, que no deseaba separarse de él nunca. Que salvo él, nadie podía entenderlo. Itachi Uchiha nunca se repuso de ese golpe. _

_Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ambos peleaban. Sasuke llegaba arañado o con magulladuras en el cuerpo, mientras que su novio presentaba las mismas condiciones deplorables. Sin embargo, no se alejaban el uno del otro, como si estuviesen unidos por un cordón umbilical. Y Sasuke era feliz a su manera, aunque la relación era tan patológica que resultaba evidente que estaba destinada al fracaso. _

_Itachi se debatía entre el odio intenso que sentía por el pelirrojo, que mostraba accesos de furia o de indiferencia impredecibles, o el amor y la conmiseración por su hermano. El taheño era una mala influencia, y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Era un psicótico que no hacía caso de morales ni de decencia y con él arrastraba a Sasuke._

Bufó, desconcertado. ¡Qué momentos de angustia tan terribles vivió, su hermano estaba siendo arrastrado a la perdición por culpa del imbécil agresivo de Gaara! Pero por suerte eso había terminado…

_Un día, así como había entrado en su vida, Sabaku no Gaara desapareció del mapa.  
>Sasuke no fue capaz de encontrarlo: su móvil estaba "fuera del área de servicio", su domicilio vacío y la matrícula del colegio dada de baja. Y a él no le había dejado ni una puñetera nota… ¡Maldita sea!<em>

_Se sumió en una depresión silenciosa, sólo descubierta por la recrudecida hostilidad que profesaba contra todo el universo. No se interesaba por nada más que los estudios, dejó de salir con gente e incluso permanecía callado durante días enteros. Fingía no sentir interés por nada ni nadie, inclusive dejó de notar que había un mundo a su alrededor. Estaba en condición de no-muerto, de comatoso emocional, de vegetal funcional. _

Itachi se aferró con fuerza del volante, en un intento por reprimir toda la ira que sentía en aquel momento y que se había mezclado con el recuerdo de su impotencia pasada.

Por eso cuando conoció a Naruto, primero lo quiso para su hermano, como un intento desesperado de volverlo a la vida. Aquel rubio era algo que pocas veces habían visto y que sin duda animaría, o por lo menos causaría curiosidad, en Sasuke. Confiaba en que su vitalidad y su entusiasmo le mostraran al más joven que todavía podía seguir adelante, que Gaara no era necesario ni vital para él.

En un inicio, se confesó a sí mismo mientras subía por el ascensor hasta su apartamento, había deseado que ellos dos se quisieran.

¡En mala hora se había enamorado perdidamente del Uzumaki, antes siquiera de que despertara en Sasuke un interés! Porque el de cabellos en punta no veía en Naruto más que un estorbo ruidoso y terco que quería estar a su lado día sí y día también, compitiendo y midiéndose inútilmente contra él.

Naruto Uzumaki era tan perfecto y entusiasta que cautivó su corazón. Y empezó a desearlo para él. Hasta que Sasuke le confesó sus intenciones de formalizar una relación con él, y todo se vino abajo. Por amor a su hermano y por amor a Naruto decidió callar eso que se aglomeraba en su pecho, porque él no era egoísta. No, al menos, cuando de amar se trataba.

Pero no había existido el "felices para siempre" que les había deseado. Gaara, ¡el imbécil, estúpido y maldito Gaara!, había entrado de nuevo en la vida de su hermano y éste se había acostado con él. En cama de Naruto, casi frente a sus ojos, rompiéndole el corazón de forma despiadada.

Y por eso detestaba a Sasuke, por no haber amado a Naruto, por ni siquiera haberse esforzado…

Y por eso odiaba a Gaara, por impedirle a Sasuke amar a Naruto…

Y por eso se odiaba a sí mismo, por haber callado un amor limpio y puro, en aras de cederlo a otro hombre que no lo había respetado…

Al único que no odiaba era a Naruto. Él había entrado víctima de las circunstancias, sin culpa alguna. A él lo amaba.

.

.

.

Naruto lo despertó al día siguiente, mientras intentaba pasar del dormitorio hacia la cocina.

Había dormido en el sillón puesto que, aunque el departamento era amplio, nunca había sentido la necesidad de acondicionar una sala para las visitas. Le dolía la espalda.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — se levantó rápidamente y le pidió que se sentara mientras él hacía una receta para la resaca. Era la única manera que tenía para cuidarlo, para amortiguar el peso de su consciencia, para demostrarle que incluso si el mundo caía, él estaría con él.

Naruto esperó callado en el sillón, lleno de dolor físico y agotamiento emocional, hasta que el más alto le llevó un vaso con algo que lucía tóxico. Lo bebió sin fijarse, de un solo trago.

—Naruto, estaba pensando— empezó a hablar el más alto—no tienes dónde quedarte.

—¿Sí? — instó el otro, todavía alienado de la conversación, intentando quitarse el sabor del líquido asqueroso que se había tomado.

—Quédate aquí— no era así como había planeado su discurso, pero eran las únicas palabras, torpes y tajantes, que escaparon de su boca—…Si quieres, claro.

—No—contestó Naruto rápidamente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos—.Me refiero a que ya has hecho mucho por mí y no me sentiría bien si me quedo. Sería…

—¿Incómodo? —indagó.

El rubio asintió, antes de sobarse las sienes con vehemencia.

—Naruto, si me dices que tienes algún sitio a dónde ir, te llevaré yo mismo— se levantó suavemente del sillón, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta que llegaría a continuación.

—No, pero me las apañaré.

—No digas tonterías— reprendió Itachi con suavidad—, después de todo, me tengo que hacer responsable por lo ocurrido ayer.

El rubio lo miró con cara incrédula. No sería fácil convencerlo.

—Anda, sólo será hasta que encuentres otro sitio.

El Uzumaki se sonrojó un poco, antes de prometer, a regañadientes, que lo haría pronto.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Universidad T<strong>: Universidad de Tokio.

**Notas de un secreto:**Espero que les haya agradado, muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Cavilaciones

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto es dueño y señor, yo sólo soy un vil remedo que ultraja a sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de secretos:** ¡Por fin! Alguien tuvo la cortesía de explicarme cómo podía subir un capítulo nuevo a esta cosa y puedo continuar esta historia. Espero que la disfruten y que estos problemas horribles por la cuestión de que no me sube el "multiespaciado" se hayan solucionado de la mejor manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Cavilaciones<strong>

_._

_._

—_Sasuke, si de verdad quieres a Naruto con un amor sincero, estaré feliz de que estén juntos— le contestó Itachi, sereno. Se veía igual que siempre, serio y parco, aunque tenía un dejo de melancolía, que sólo era perceptible para alguien que, como él, había pasado mucho tiempo observándolo._

_No se le ocurrió al menor decir nada, ni siquiera uno de esos "hmpfs" que estaba acostumbrado a lanzar cuando no tenía intención de organizar sus palabras. Finalmente, nunca se le había dado bien el trato interpersonal ni había entendido de sentimientos. Sabía que quería a Naruto, no con la misma vehemencia con la que (incluso en ese momento) seguía amando a Gaara, pero no le disgustaba. Por el contrario, su presencia le agradaba y le daba energía. Además, necesitaba olvidar, querer a alguien de nueva cuenta…_

"_Quiero a Naruto porque estoy cansado de vivir con el fantasma de Gaara" pensó en ese momento el más joven, pero lo calló por prudencia. No sabía a ciencia cierta en ese momento qué tan importante era el Uzumaki para su hermano, pero Itachi se había esforzado tanto para emparejarlos, y mostraba por aquel trigueño una devoción tan evidente, que no podía decepcionarlo. _

—_¿Sabes? — habló el mayor, con la compostura habitual —Naruto es alguien muy especial para mí, casi tanto como tú. _

_Una mueca de disgusto se asomó discretamente en el rostro del más joven. No creía en las palabras de Itachi, pero tampoco planeaba invertir tiempo y esfuerzo en hacerlo confesar lo contrario. Si lo que le preocupaba era que hiriese al rubio, no lo haría… Era una persona cómoda para estar, pese a sus alaridos y su ímpetu desaforado. _

…

Pero la comodidad no lo era todo y, pese a que sabía que Naruto lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, hacía mucho tiempo que él había entendido que no podría corresponderle en magnitud ni en intención. No era que no lo hubiese procurado, por lo menos en un inicio, pero Gaara nunca había salido de sus pensamientos. Él había intentado maquillarlos, deshacerse de ellos e incluso esconder sus sentimientos en una mezcla de odio y rencor…pero no lo había conseguido nunca. El Sabaku era su obsesión, su único deseo inconcluso, el foco de todas sus pasiones.

Eso era algo que ni el Uzumaki ni nadie pudo haberlo comprendido nunca. Nunca había pretendido que lo hiciera, tampoco. Gaara era de esas cosas que ocurría sólo una vez, algo que rompe con todo, la puerta a lo más oscuro de su ser; Naruto era un chico de buenas intenciones que lo había distraído el tiempo suficiente y a quien había querido querer. Era tan chapado a los modos de los cuentos de hadas, que nunca habría podido comprender que el príncipe se quedó con la Cenicienta sólo porque una princesa de otro reino lo había despechado. Y que, incluso a sabiendas de eso, ella lo había aceptado.

Para Naruto las cosas eran blancas o negras, siempre monocromáticas. Ése era el motivo por el cual ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo en explicarle lo que ocurría. Prefería mil veces ser tachado de infiel que de desleal: ¿No habría sufrido más el rubio de haberle confesado que nunca había dejado de pensar en otro, que si un día, de buenas a primeras, sencillamente pensaba que lo había engañado por motivos circunstanciales? Lo que había hecho, contrario a lo que Itachi creía, no era mezquino: era misericordioso.

Se colocó una nueva bolsa con hielo en la mejilla y se quedó absorto unos segundos, al sentir el frío del la bolsa en contacto con lo caliente de su piel. ¡Qué sensación tan más desagradable!

El golpe que le había dado su hermano jamás lo habría esperado, pero el dolor físico no era tan poderoso como la rabia que sentía: ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando su hermano al llegar así, de buenas a primeras, exigiendo respuestas que no tenían preguntas, con ganas de juzgar lo que saltaba a la vista? Comprendía que Naruto era importante para Itachi, eso siempre se lo había dejado en claro, pero jamás creyó que significase tanto como para no darse cuenta, para no comprender, que sus motivos habían sido siempre claros y firmes: Él había hecho todo conforme a sus principios, por mucho que los demás se negaran a adentrarse en algo que no fuese la forma.

No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al percatarse de lo que le molestaba realmente: Se sentía traicionado por el hecho de que su hermano no hubiese comprendido absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. El puñetazo era intrascendente a final de cuentas, no era más que un reflejo… Pero, ¿cómo era posible que Itachi, siendo tan brillante como era, se hubiese cegado en lugar de ponerse en su lugar?

—Debió haberlo entendido, mierda— musitó para sus adentros, mientras crispaba el puño.

A final de cuentas, ¿no había sido el propio Itachi quien le había dicho, alguna vez, que un hombre hace cualquier cosa por las personas a quienes ama?

—¿Quieres un té de tila? Pareces agitado—La tersa voz de Gaara interrumpió el ciclo de sus pensamientos, aliviándolo en cierta medida, pues empezaba a enredarse con sus propias cavilaciones.

Sonrió con soberbia, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor. La presencia de su amante ahí lo llenaba de una satisfacción posesiva y retorcida que hacía mucho no sentía. Todo había valido la pena, incluso—reparó en el calor que emanaba de su mejilla—lo que no había previsto: ¿Qué más daba si el imbécil de su hermano se ponía en sus modos moralistas y plásticos, dignos de los ignorantes aferrados? Él tenía a _su_ taheño ahí, para él, sólo para él.

—Sí, muy cargado.

…

El de mechones carmesíes se dirigió a la cocina, preparó la tetera y la puso sobre la estufa. Sólo quedaba esperar. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en uno de los mostradores, contemplando la tetera y absorto en sus pensamientos.

Sabaku no Gaara siempre había sido un hombre raro a ojos de los otros. Por lo general se mantenía ecuánime y cerebral frente a las situaciones, no tanto por temple sino por la profunda indiferencia que le profería el universo. No se había sentido nunca reflejado en nada ni en nadie, no se reconocía en algo ajeno a sí mismo; por eso no era capaz de amar u odiar. Casi toda su vida había estado en un sopor constante y neblinoso.

Sonrió, con la mirada extraviada en el tiempo. Recordó que alguna vez, mientras leía en uno de los patios de su casa, escuchó a una sirvienta preguntar a su nana si él, Gaara, tenía algún desorden mental. La mujer, una vieja de la región de Braj, contestó parcamente que no, que lo que ocurría era que su nombre, en dialecto brajbhasa, significaba "_Demonio que sólo se ama a sí mismo"_.

Nunca, hasta sus quince años, ya que había adquirido la ciudadanía japonesa, dudó de la veracidad de su nombre. Jamás había querido a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre o a sus hermanos… hasta que miró por primera vez los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo que empezó como angustia y molestia por esa invasión a su confort, se convirtió en curiosidad y luego en una pasión que le quemaba por dentro. Se encontró a sí mismo ansiando la compañía malsana del único ser que no le resultaba ajeno, teniendo fijaciones extrañas y oscuras, ahogándose en sus deseos privados—que nunca le pareció pertinente externar—. Y, de pronto, un día decidió que pretendía permanecer a su lado. Le era indispensable.

¿Quién habría dicho que ésa era la definición justa que Sasuke le había dado para referirse al amor? Algo agresivo, abyecto y vil. Nada de boberías, de corazones o de palabras galantes: El saberse complementado, el poder ir al mismísimo infierno para perseguir a quien amas. Amar, para ellos, era tan pasional como odiar, con la única diferencia de que era un sentimiento retribuido.

Se acercó a la alacena para sacar un par de tazas de porcelana. Dos. Por fin ese número volvía a tener sentido.

El tren de sus pensamientos no podía detenerse en aquel momento, por mucho que él lo deseara. La cólera empezó a bullir en su ser, pero no hizo nada para controlarla ni para llevarla a su máxima expresión, se había acostumbrado a ella y sabía que explotaría en el momento indicado. Mientras, sólo yacía adormecida en la boca de su estómago.

—Itachi— bisbisó, mientras preparaba la bandeja con las tazas.

Él nunca había sido del agrado del hermano de su pareja, aunque tampoco se había esforzado mucho por romper la firme barrera que el Uchiha mayor imponía entre él y el mundo. No tenía ni derecho ni interés en hacerlo, finalmente—y eso era algo que Gaara sabía muy bien—cada quien se guarece de sus propios demonios como mejor le parece, los demás no tienen derecho a entrometerse. Sin embargo, no por eso dejó de observarlo. Itachi lo odiaba con todo su ser, lo detestaba con tal intensidad que, más que sentirse extrañado, se sintió aburrido. Era la primera vez que no hacía nada para ganarse una enemistad, ni siquiera valía la pena esforzarse por conservarla.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que el motivo era Sasuke. Itachi no entendía más de lo que una trucha con parálisis podría sobre la profundidad del sentimiento que compartía con su pareja, más allá: Estaba celoso y cegado por su moral agria e inflexible. Por supuesto, Sasuke decía que "se le pasaría", que "se acostumbraría"…

Suspiró, mientras servía el té en las tazas. No valía la pena pensar en el pasado en ese instante, ya llegaría el momento.

La noche anterior no había podido pegar ojo hasta después de la trifulca. Había escuchado los reclamos quedos y toscos de ambos, el golpe y un portazo, pero consideró pertinente esperar unos momentos para salir. Contrario a Sasuke, que se había quedado impactado por la reacción desmedida de Itachi, él la había visto venir desde el mismo motivo en que escuchó el chillido ahogado de un chico detrás de él. No obstante, también era consciente de que al final del día sólo podía haber dos escenarios: O Itachi se acostumbraba a la idea de que él no era un rubio ruidoso y torpe, o forzaba la situación lo suficiente como para que todas las verdades salieran a la luz.

Sólo había que esperar.

.

.

.

Itachi yacía erguido frente a la ventana, era su lugar preferido para pensar y abstraerse del mundo. No había dormido bien la noche anterior debido al cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía acumulados, pero tampoco sentía sueño. Se encontraba en un estado de letargo tal que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto se acercó a él y le tapó los ojos.

Volteó rápidamente, agradecido de que alguien lo distrajera de ese caudaloso río de cavilaciones turbias.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Naruto?—hizo el amago de sonreír, pero no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado ni de lo que le dieran ganas en ese momento. Una suave curva, imperceptible y fugaz, se formó.

Por la faz del rubio cruzó una sombra de tristeza, antes de que una enorme sonrisa sin alegría se asomara.

—Me refiero a la cabeza— aclaró rápidamente el mayor, sabiendo que se había mandado un error al ser tan ambiguo con su pregunta. Naruto pareció relajarse.

—Ah, sí, estoy como nuevo. Muchas gracias.

Sabía que no era el mejor momento para tocar el tema sobre el cual había estado reflexionando hasta hacía unos minutos, pero a la vez, comprendía que sólo en ese instante podría verbalizar su deseo. Si esperaba más tiempo, aunque fuera unos minutos o un par de días, las palabras quedarían muertas en su interior y no podría externarlas nunca más.

—Naruto— habló tras unos segundos, pero las palabras comenzaban a deshacerse dentro de su mente. La duda empezaba a trasminar en su interior, de verdad no era el momento—…

El menor no abrió la boca, sino que se le quedó mirando expectante. Seguramente tenía un aspecto poco usual, desvió la mirada.

—¿Sí?—el Uzumaki rompió el silencio, ocasionando que su murmullo ronco reverberara en la psique de Itachi.

—Nada, lo olvidé.

Acto seguido, caminó hacia la cocina con el pretexto de beber un vaso de agua. El nudo en la boca de su estómago le parecía tan extraño, como un pequeño tumor que crecía a pasos agigantados y que, al caer la noche, ya lo habría matado. Se había visto como un idiota total debido a sus reculaciones, pero sabía que algunas veces el silencio es el mejor protector y la mejor barrera para no generar estragos en la vida de las personas que lo rodeaban.

…

El tema fue esquivado durante casi una semana, de hecho, salvo los soliloquios de Naruto y sus esfuerzos verbales por parecer repuesto de la infidelidad, el silencio imperó en la casa.

Quizás eso había sido lo más conveniente ya que no había conversación que pudiese llenar el vacío que cada uno de los habitantes de ese apartamento sentía. Por ello, en un acuerdo tácito, habían preferido cerrar la boca y poner en orden sus corazones antes de dejar salir sus miedos.

Itachi dudaba si Naruto se había creído el pretexto que le había puesto días antes para callar lo que firmemente se había propuesto decir o si su rostro, generalmente ecuánime, le había confiado fugazmente las verdades que su boca no había podido. Prefería darle rodeos al tema, para no adentrarse en sus pensamientos turbulentos. Se convencía, minuto a minuto y día a día, de que había hecho bien en guardar silencio; el rubio no estaba anímicamente preparado para una petición de esa magnitud. Sonaría egoísta pedirle que dejara de mencionar el nombre de su hermano cuando lo que más requería era desahogarse, desintoxicarse de ese amor impuro que lo había lastimado. Por mucho que a él lo frustrara escuchar, indirectamente, una recriminación por sus propios errores.

Supuso, en cierto momento y tras una meditación excesiva, que era parte de la misma penitencia que le imponía el universo por no haberse responsabilizado de sus sentimientos: Había dejado que Naruto se fuera y ahora no podía pretender que olvidara los tres años que había pasado su hermano de la noche a la mañana. Además, se dijo, lo más probable es que no deseara tener nada que ver con su familia de ahora en más. No podría culparlo. De hecho, no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Y, evidentemente, a Sasuke.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba totalmente avocado a sí. Procuraba poner en orden su cabeza, pero no tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimos para pensar en nada. El alcohol le había enloquecido la noche de la infidelidad y lo había desinhibido para hacer insensateces, pero al mismo tiempo había calmado un poco el dolor recalcitrante que tenía. Aquella noche le había dejado tan exhausto que, inclusive en ese momento—casi siete días más tarde—, no se sentía preparado para afrontar todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke, ni su relación ni el final de ella. Si por él fuera, todo podía quedarse guardado en el rincón de los pensamientos que se esforzaba por olvidar, haría de lado esos años y se concentraría en cualquier otra cosa... Pero no era nada sencillo: Uno no decide querer o no querer, olvidar o recordar a placer, todo ella en el momento menos esperado.

Y, llegó un momento en que ya no pudo controlar lo que pasaba en su interior. La ira y el dolor habían formado una mezcla explosiva que no podía ser contenida en su cuerpo.

Y lloró todo lo que no había llorado, lágrimas punzocortantes, lacerantes, negras.

Una semana antes no habría tenido reparos en gritarle al mundo que, aunque Sasuke Uchiha fuera la peor persona del universo, era la persona a quien más quería. Menos de siete días antes, habría puesto las manos en el fuego por su pareja—bueno, ex-pareja— y ahora… ¡Ahora lo odiaba con toda la intensidad que tenía! Él era quien había causado todo el dolor que le oprimía el pecho, lo había engañado con un chico de cabellos rojos (a quien Itachi parecía conocer, por la expresión que había adoptado cuando se lo contó) y lo había dejado totalmente humillado en un rincón de desechos.

—Cabrón— dijo, mientras apretaba los dientes en la habitación y se tallaba con vehemencia el rostro para no dejar rastros del llanto— ¿Qué, maldita sea, te orilló a ponerme los cuernos?

El muy idiota había faltado al amor que se tenían, lo había abandonado como a un perro y lo había dejado desahuciado y sin la posibilidad de defenderse. Las preguntas le taladraban la mente: ¿Cuántas veces se había acostado con alguien más en esos tres años? ¿Cuántos pelirrojos no habrían abierto las piernas por él? ¿Lo habrían hecho así, descaradamente, en su cama, en la cama que ambos compartían? Se sentía el peor de los imbéciles, amando a un ser tan despreciable, egoísta y malnacido como él.

—_Ojalá se te caiga el pito a pedazos, cabrón asqueroso. Te odio, te odio, ¡te odio!_

Lanzó mil imprecaciones por lo bajo, mientras golpeaba la almohada con vehemencia. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado y sobajado, ni tampoco había albergado tanta rabia en el cuerpo. Quería matar a Sasuke, hacerlo pedacitos y dárselo de comer a los tiburones—No pobre tiburones, ellos no tenían la culpa—.Quería atropellarlo, pasarle el auto por encima cien veces, hasta que sus huesos estuvieran pulverizados. Quería cortarle el pene con una cucharilla plástica y colgarle en los testículos una langosta. Quería, quería…

De pronto se paró de golpe y se quedó meditando un rato. Lo que realmente anhelaba, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, era dejar de sentirse tan increíblemente miserable. Quería olvidarse de que alguna vez había amado a alguien, de que alguna vez había sido traicionado y, en especial, quería olvidarse de que alguna vez había llorado por un hombre que no valía la pena.

Sabía que sería duro, de hecho, la sombra de la duda se dibujó en su rostro y un "no podré" lo abrumó del todo. Había hecho que Sasuke fuera su todo y ahora, en ese momento, se encontraba completamente vacío, ¡qué idiota! Se había consagrado en cuerpo y alma a alguien que lo había tratado como a cualquier parásito despreciable…

—Zorra maldita, eres un puñetero asco. ¿Tan difícil era quererme de regreso, si yo te amé con cada fibra de mi corazón?

Si Sasuke no había sabido aceptarlo, era porque él no había sido lo suficientemente listo ni lo suficientemente valioso para él. No era suficiente. Pero lucharía en cuerpo y alma por ser la perfección encarnada, por ser merecedor de él.

Asintió.

Eso era lo que haría, le demostraría a Uchiha—y a sí mismo—lo deseable que era y lo poco que lo necesitaba.

…

—Itachi, esta noche saldré— habló Naruto, haciendo uso de su voz más _animosa_. Le sorprendió ingratamente escuchar lo agudo que había salido, lo falso— ¿Podrías darme una copia de las llaves?

El moreno, que estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala leyendo un libro, lo vio de arriba abajo durante unos segundos, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. El aspecto del más joven parecía sacado de cualquiera de los programas de adolescentes que transmitían por _MTv_. La camisa oscura estaba abierta hasta medio pecho, dejando ver sus pectorales de una manera casi grotesca y los pantalones de vestir estaban tan ceñidos que parecía que, si se sentaba, las costuras se romperían. Además, para complementar el estrafalario atuendo, el rubio lucía unos lentes oscuros encima de la cabeza—algo que nunca había dejado de encontrar curioso, ya que el sol no sale por las noches—.

Itachi no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que pensaba de ese atuendo. Bueno, sí encontraba las palabras, pero ninguna tenía el tacto suficiente como para poder decirla en voz alta. En fin…

—Naruto— habló pausadamente—, te ves francamente ridículo con esa ropa.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—¡No es cierto, es que tú no estás a la moda!— se defendió rápidamente.

A decir verdad, él tampoco se sentía cómodo con ese atuendo de dirigente de prostíbulo, pero había visto algunas fotografías de un bar gay y casi todos los hombres vestían de ese modo. Si quería llamar su atención y demostrarle a Sasuke que era mucho más deseable que cualquier taheño paliducho, debía hacerlo.

El Uchiha seguía mirándolo fijamente, como si pudiera leer lo que estaba en su interior. No que la tarea fuese difícil, pocas personas en este mundo eran más transparentes y expresivas que el trigueño, pero no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer. Le molestaba profundamente aquella reacción, no era ni por asomo algo que se hubiese esperado del Uzumaki. Quererse ir de puta gratuita a cualquier antrillo de mala muerte era de tan mal gusto que no pudo evitar una discreta mueca de asco.

—Toma el duplicado de las llaves que están en el cajón— le dijo falto de interés, mientras retomaba su lectura.

Escuchó al rubio abrir y cerrar el cajón, así como los pasos acercándose a la puerta.

—Ya me voy—anunció.

—De acuerdo. Cobra bien la hora y no dejes que te regateen.

El más alto ni siquiera lo miró al decir lo último, cosa que irritó sobremanera a Naruto: ¡Le acababa de decir puta y ni se inmutaba! Eso era justamente lo que Sasuke hubiera hecho. El simple pensamiento lo alteró tanto como para no poder contestar nada lo suficientemente ingenioso.

Salió del apartamento dando un portazo.

—Maldita sea, no quiero pensar en Sasuke e Itachi me lo recuerda. Y además, me dice puta…—suspendió su marcha escaleras abajo y regresó a todas prisas. Ya se enteraría de quién era él, con Naruto Uzumaki nadie hacía comentarios de mal gusto.

Reingresó al apartamento, decidido a recuperar su honor y a aclarar todos los puntos posibles sobre por qué su atuendo estaba en boga y no indicaba que estaba dispuesto a cambiar sexo por dinero cuando se encontró frente a frente con el primogénito de los Uchiha.

—¡Tú, nunca vuelvas a decirme…!— sus imprecaciones fueron acalladas por un abrazo torpe y acartonado.

—No hagas idioteces por despecho, Naruto, y mucho menos por Sasuke.

Itachi lo sostuvo entre sus brazos unos momentos antes de dejarlo libre de nuevo. Naruto no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba, que nadie le decía palabras tan dulces y honestas que sintió deseos de asirse a las ropas del moreno y llorar.

De súbito, con las palabras de Itachi, se había sentido un completo idiota. ¿De verdad pretendía caer al nivel de coquetear con la gente sólo por despecho? Él era mejor que eso, se daba asco.

—Lo lamento— bajó la cabeza y se miró. No parecía él mismo, se sentía asqueroso.

El Uchiha lo miró desconcertado, ya unos pasos más lejos.

—No lo hagas, sólo déjalo ir. Olvídate de Sasuke, no te merece— habló con serenidad Itachi, quien por fin había encontrado el momento para dejar escapar sus pensamientos egoístas. En ese momento ni siquiera había considerado pedírselo, pero le había salido tan natural como cualquier frase que sale desde el alma. Por poco había permitido que el hombre que más quería se traicionara a sí mismo, presa del despecho. El mero pensamiento lo había dejado devastado.

El trigueño tenía los pies clavados en el piso y la boca seca. Las palabras que acababa de emitir el mayor resonaban con potencia dentro de su cabeza.

No _podía_ olvidarlo, eso implicaría _abandonar_ parte de su propia vida.

No _quería_ dejarlo ir, prefería tener aunque fuera una pequeña parte de él en su corazón, así fuera alimentaba a base de _engaños_.

Sin embargo,_ tenía_ que dejarlo ir, Sasuke Uchiha lo había engañado. No había sabido corresponder a su amor.

_Debía _aprender a vivir sin él. Por su propio bien, incluso si dentro del proceso se sentía _morir._

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

Ésa fue la única respuesta, solemne y parca, que salió de los labios de Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo, cada uno le dio un significado diferente. Para Naruto, eso significaba resurgir. Para Itachi, que no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de secretos<strong>: Espero que les haya gustado. A mí este fic me cuesta algo de trabajo por motivos varios (hoy me dijeron que Itachi es demasiado marica, por ejemplo) y yo soy la primera que dice que "lo hice con mucho cariño" es una excusa pésima, por muy cierta que sea, así que sólo les diré que me pone muy feliz escribir para ustedes.


End file.
